The Mortal Games
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: A cross over of the hunger games and the mortal instruments. What will happen when Clary, Jace, Katniss, and Gale go into The annual Mortal Games? I switched things around :p
1. Chapter 1

**uhlloooo (hello) well as you all know I'm doing a new story, but it isn't this one. But I will still have some of the characters I had in my story 'I ran away because of you' this is a mx of the hunger games and the mortal instruments. Things are a bit different. For instance for each district there will be 6 people reaped. There are only 3 districts. . Now for the story. **

Chapter One: The Reaping

Clary POV

I stretch out on my bed, my fingers grabbing my sheets. I open my eyes but quickly cover them due to the sun hitting my face. Today is the day, the day of the reaping. I get up, I change myself into a green shirt, with tight brown pants, and some brown combat boots. I drag myself to our kitchen. I open the cabinets and find nothing but a few ants running up and down the wall of the cabinet.

I sigh. There hasn't been food in this house since last week. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and turn me around. I face my boyfriend, Jace Herondale. My blonde angel. After my mom found out Jace and I were going out, she let Jace come in the house freely or sleep over in a heart beat. My mom is best friends with his mother, Cecile.

"Hey" he says kissing me, we move apart and he touches my cheek. I'm worried about the reaping, Stiles has been scared since the day he turned 12 to get reaped. Of course I told him it was okay. But what are the chances of him getting reaped?

Jace must see my worry because he stares into my eyes, his golden ones meeting my green ones. "Its alright, don't worry about this... Okay?" I nod and smile at the fact he tried to make me happy and forget about getting reaped, But who could forget about that? I don't fear for myself but for Stiles my little brother, I've tried to teach him how to fight since Jace and I are very skilled fighters but Stiles gives up easily.

Jace holds my hand and we sit down on a dirty, old, and musty smelling couch we have in our ratty living room, but hey who's complaining? I would rather have this than live on the streets. District 3 is the poorest district compared to District 1 and 2.

I lay my head on Jace's chest. Speaking of Stiles, where is he? He must be sleeping. A few minutes later my mother enters in the room, She smiles at me and then at Jace "Hello Jace, morning sweetie" I smile back at my mom and hold Jace tighter. "Morning Ms. Graymark" Jace plays around with my red curly hair. A second later my dad enters the room and sweeps my mom into a hug then a big, sloppy, wet kiss. "Morning hun" he says.

My mom giggles, even though my family is poor we're rich in love. Jace hugs me tighter which usually means to look at him, so I do. I look at Jace's perfect face. All the girls in our school chase after Jace even though they know we're together but I don't care since boys do the same with me. Now I know what your thinking "What are you talking about?" Well since the girls chase after Jace, he knows I get jealous so he winks at them. But the boys in my school chase after me so I touch their face and Jace gets a taste of his own medicine, but Jace really does love me as far as I'm concerned.

"Where's Stiles?" asks my mom interrupting my train of thoughts, But I don't pay attention to her question. I pay attention to her mood... On reaping day, my mother is never happy or in a good mood on reaping day. That's odd. I shrug causing my dad to look at me awkwardly, which makes me giggle. "I don't know, thought he was in his room" My mom's happy expression grows worried.

"What?" asks Jace "I checked his room and he wasn't there.." That's when I'm already walking towards the door "Clary! Clary! Where are you going?! The reaping is in an hour!" I scoff at the fact my mother actually cares about the reaping more than my brother. "To look for my brother!" I shout back. I slam the old, metal, rusty door. I look around at the dusty streets of District 3.

Little children run around playing and laughing. I smile, I'm glad they can forget for a while they don't have parents or anything else besides the tattered clothes they wear right now. I've always swore to myself if I ever became rich by some miracle I would help this District and the people.

I walk by the town square, I sigh as I see their almost down setting everything up. I look up at the giant screen, the solid metal stage, the bowl that hold the slips of every teenager or pre-teen in this district, I look at the microphone, and lastly all the chairs they have for us to sit down in **(A/N: I just added the chair thing so instead of standing they sit :3)**

I shake off the scared feeling I have, No Clary you are never scared and you especially wont be today. You or Stiles will not be reaped.

Stiles, Where would he be? Stiles is one of the closest people I have to hold dearly, Jace is the second one, and the third one... She's... not my friend anymore, but I still do love her as a sister and I would still help her or do anything for her.

The school grounds. Stiles is always at the school grounds when he's feeling... emotional. I run to the school which is only blocks away from the town square. As I pass by the district's baker's shop I notice Peeta Mellark. The blonde boy who works for his father, I notice him look at me with something in his eyes but then he looks at something else with the same expression in his eyes. But what is the expression in them?

I used to like Peeta when I was smaller, he liked me back but when we entered middle school we didn't really look at each other or feel anything either. So I just let go of him and he let go of me... Or did he? I shake my head, Clary you have a boyfriend and he loves you plus you are over Peeta Mellark.

I stop in front of our school. Its a tall, black and gray colored building, with windows in every class room, and with painting chipping off of it. President Snow is to cheap to send painters over here and paint the damn building. I hate president Snow with all my heart and soul. There is nothing I'd rather do then kill the man with my own two hands. He was the one that put the blame on me... He was the one who made me lose my best friend because he couldn't just say it was him.

I clear my thoughts about that and go behind the school where the play ground is. And there is Stiles on a long and bumpy red slide talking to somebody else, but I cant see their face since Stiles is covering them. I walk to him, my boot heels digging in the sand as I walk towards him. I stop in front of him "Stiles, why did you run off?" I ask, he whips around and gives me a crooked smile. I look behind him and see who he is talking to.

Primrose Everdeen, Her little sister. I never knew Prim since she wasn't born when ... Katniss... and I were friends, But I knew she was her sister the day she walked in the school and when she sat with Katniss and Gale.

Gale was also my best friend, he still is in a way but we never talk because Katniss is always there and doesn't really let him.

"uh... Hi Prim" I look at her, she smiles. I guess Katniss hasn't told her about me. "Hi, who might you be?" she asks still smiling "I'm Stiles's sister, Clary" Prim nods and smiles "Nice to meet you Clary" I smile back and nod. Stiles looks behind me looking at something. I turn around to find Katniss with her usual braid. She freezes when she stares at me but it quickly fades away, she keeps walking and stops beside me "Prim lets go" she says smiling warmly.

"Alright, Bye Stiles... Bye Clary nice meeting you" Prim hops off the slide and walks off with Katniss, Katniss leaves without a word but looks at me once before walking off. I sigh. Stiles stares at me with a questioningly look but he shakes his head. "Lets go... The ... reaping is probably in a few minutes or so" Stiles tenses as I said 'reaping' but walks off with me to our house.

Katniss POV

I just saw her, I wasn't supposed to see her for the rest of my life. Katniss get a grip, it doesn't matter she means nothing to you.

_If she doesn't then why do you always think about how good of a friend she was? How great of a person she was? How sweet she was? How nice she was?_

Shut up. I did not ask you, Yes I do think about her and I miss her... She does mean something to me, she was like a sister to me.. Until she killed my dad. **(A/N: Katniss's dad wasn't killed in a mine explosion in this story!) **I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_It was a bright, sunny day. It was actually a good day until that happened... I was getting some berries in one of the bushes that we have outside, Clary said she was going to stay inside and wait. While Gale said he was going to help his mom with something. All three of us were inseparable back then, we always got in trouble together, laughed together, and played together. I also remember President Snow coming over to visit my dad. I finished putting the last berry in a basket my mom wove herself. I was humming and skipping inside my house but what I saw made me stop and drop the basket. I walked in the living room and I saw Clary holding a bloody knife and standing over my dad's dead body._

_President Snow was just smiling and look at Clary. "WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" I shout bursting into tears, I ran and kneeled down beside my dad and hugged his lifeless body "Dad!" I shout crying and hugging him. "Katniss, I swear I didn't do it, it was p-" "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE AND DONT EVER TALK ME TO AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" I shout._

_Clary dropped the knife and look at President Snow, without any word she left. I stayed there crying for my dad until Snow told me he would have to bury him._

_The next day I swore to myself I would be strong and determined. Since my dad died I had to fend for our family since my mom fell into a great depression, Therefore she never fed us and I went to look for food for Prim and I but I found nothing, and when I was sitting by a tree as the rain trickled on me, Peeta came out with two burnt loaves of bread. I heard his mother tell him to give it to the pig but when she left he gave it to me, so I got it and went home and ate with Prim, I felt like I owed Peeta something and it gave me hope, Before my dad died he taught me how to use a bow and arrow. I was and still am very skilled at it so I went with Gale to hunt for animals in the woods where its illegal to hunt but we went anyways and from that day forward I hunted there with Gale._

_I also swore to myself to never to talk to Clary._

I walked in my house and we greeted by my mother, My mom came back from her state of depression but I don't really talk to her like I did before.. She left us to starve and did nothing what so ever to do anything about it, only to sulk about my father. Yes, I understand my fathers death was hard on me but I didn't go into a depression, so I see no reason for her to.

"Katniss... Prim... I laid down clothes for you in the room. Bathe if you want" Is all she says. I nod. I walk into the room and find a light blue dress along with matching shoes laid out neatly. Prim walks in after me and stares at me nervously "Prim are you going to bathe?" I ask her trying to avoid the topic of the reaping. She shakes her head "I did yesterday" I nod.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

I slip on the dress and put on the shoes, I look at my brown hair. I do my braid and soon my mother comes in. She walks towards me and touches my hair, I flinch and step back a bit. She gives me a sad smile, she breathes in and then out "Katniss... Your dad... he... he... had a prized possession he loved dearly, he told me the day we got married that if anything ever happened to him to give it to you" My mom opens her pale and cracked hands. In her palm lays a pin, a pin of a mockingjay.

I remember my dad used to wear it everywhere no matter what. I hesitate to take it but I grab it and stare at it as it lays on my palm. "Hurry, the reaping is in a few minutes" and with that my mom leaves me alone in the room.

I plop down on the old bed in my room. I stare at the pin, My dad loved this pin. I remember he would go crazy when he didn't find it, he told me once that it was his father's and that his father gave it to him. My dad never left it at home, he always took it with him.

Prim walks in and she sits down next to me. Soon she's in tears "Katniss, what... what if I get reaped?" she says through sobs. I pull her into a hug, I touch her blonde hair. "Sh... its okay. You wont get reaped, I promise" Prim sniffles and moves away, she wipes away her tears "Promise?" she asks smiling, I nod "I promise" I feel something poke my leg when I realize the pin is poking me, I stare at the pin and then at Prim.

"Here" I say holding out the pin, she stares at it quizzically "It was dads... its for good luck" I only said the good luck part so Prim will believe she wont get reaped. I doubt she will anyways.

She puts it on and smiles. "Girls... its time" I look at my mom who stands by the door looking nervous.

Prim gets up first, I laugh lowly as I see her ruffled blouse which fits a little big sticks out a bit which makes her look like she has a duck tail. I grab her and tuck in the 'duck tail' "Tuck in your shirt little duck" she smiles.

As we walk out the house I look around and see parents kissing and hugging their children not knowing if they will be reaped or ever come back.

* * *

We're at the town square, I'm standing right next to Prim and Gale. Behind us is Clary, her brother Stiles, and her boyfriend Jace. Effie Trinket the woman who announces who will be reaped steps on stage. I always thought she looked like a colorful clown, pft the capitol and their stupid fashion. Effie's hair or wig whatever you want to call it is pink, she wears a spring green suit. She steps in front of the microphone fixing her attire.

"Welcome Welcome! To the seventy-fourth annual Mortal Games!" **(A/N: There will not she puts the video on or something about why the hunger games exist.) **Effie fixes her wig and her suit... again. I scoff and roll my eyes. This lady is a joke. "Now, ladies first" she digs her pink perky like nails into the bowl that hold all the girl's names. Prim stares at me "You wont be reaped" I mouth to her, I look at Gale and he smiles, he grabs my hand an our fingers entwine. Gale has always been the greatest best friend.

Effie finally takes out a piece of paper, She fixes her wig once again. She clears her throat and opens the paper what she says next shocks me "Primrose Everdeen" Prim's breath grows shakey and she stares at me, a boy next to me who apparently heard what I told Prim says "You sit on a throne of lies" it takes all my self control not to punch this kid to District 1.

Prim walks to the stage, the people in her way move aside and stare at her. Prim looks at them as a tear falls down her cheek. "Come along dear" Effie signals Prim to come up the stage. I couldn't take it anymore, as Prim stands on the first step of the stairs that lead to the stage I run "PRIM! PRIM!" I shout but the peacekeepers grab my arms and hold me back. Effie stares at me. Then it hits me another person can take place of the tribute.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout. Effie smiles and claps "Oooh! Every give a round of applause for our first volunteer" But no one claps, they just stare. The peacekeepers grab a screaming Prim and drag her back to her place, I get up on the stage and stare at the sea of boys and girls. I look at Effie who picks out another slip from the girls bowl. She unravels the paper and reads the name into the microphone "Clary Fray" I tense. Clary?

I see a small sized red head make her way to the stage and climb the stairs slowly. She stands next to me and gives me a sad smile. I give her back a small smile and stare at Jace her boyfriend, his face is contorted and it looks like he's holding back tears.

Effie stares into the crowd then at us and gives us a to pearly white smile. I give a fake smile and roll my eyes. "Now for the boys" Effie dunks her hand in the boys bowl and takes out 4 pieces of paper. "Jace Herondale" I see Clary's blonde boyfriend step onto the stage. I swear instead of being sad he's happy.

"Gale Hawthorne" my mouth falls open as I see my best friend make his way towards the stage. I will have to kill two of my friends? No way in hell will I ever kill Gale or Clary, I will not kill Clary maybe she killed my father and maybe I should want revenge but I cant do that.. not to her.

"Peeta Mellark" I see Peeta, the boy who saved me from starving to death.. He steps onto the stage with tears sliding down his cheek. He stares at Clary and then at me. Peeta wipes away his tears but only to wipe away more tears. I will not be weak, I will not let the other two districts see me cry or see me as weak. I am not weak, I want them to know they have competition.

"Last but not least, Alec Lightwood" a boy with black hair and blue eyes steps up onto the stage. "And these are District three's tributes" Effie walks down the other side of the stage. The peacekeepers poke us with their guns, telling us to follow Effie.

We stop in front of a room, Effie opens it and in there is the most expensive furniture I've seen in my life.

"You will talk to your family here or friends for the last time... Unless you come back from the arena" says a peacekeeper pushing us inside.

**I hope you guys liked it :] I shall update as soon as I can! Review and thanks s much for reading :D until then bye byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellur there c: Well thank you everyone for the reviews! :D They might not be alot but hey, It's better than nothing, Anyways thank you for reading my story and here's the next chapter! Also only 2 people can come back from the hunger games **

Katniss POV

I'm going into the mortal games, Where thousands of kids die every year, And the worse thing is.. That I might be one of those kids. I look around the room they told us to wait in. It has two long couches, lined with red velvet, the floor is marble, the walls are painted orange, book shelves line some of the walls, and a window is the only source of light. I've got only one thing to say.

Capitol people have no taste in anything.

I look and see Clary is sitting down next to her boyfriend. You know you'd think people would be crying if they got picked for the mortal games, But not Clary or her boyfriend, I guess not as long as they have each other.

I sit down on the other couch, Gale sits down next to me. "Hey" he says staring at me, I look at him and give him a small smile."Hey" I say back. "What's on your mind?" I shake my head, But many thing are on my mind. The fact I might die, the fact only two survivors can come back, the fact I have to kill my ex-bestfriend and her boyfriend, and that I have to kill someone. But I won't kill Clary, or her boyfriend, or Gale, or even Peeta. I won't kill anyone unless necessary.

The door opens and Prim comes in, She's crying, her face is red, and she has something in her hand. I walk to her and give her a tight hug. "Hey, Hey calm down" Prim keeps crying "Prim just calm down" "I-I-I can't" I kiss her forehead "Prim It's going to be okay, everything is okay" of course I lied, everything is not okay. My sister is falling to pieces, I'm going to The Mortal Games where I have to kill innocent children, and the worse part is that I'm going in with my bestfriend, my ex bestfriend, her boyfriend, and the boy who saved me from dying.

The peacekeeper opened the door "Times up" Prim cried even more but she opened her hand and there laid my dad's mockingjay pin I gave to Prim for good luck. "For good luck" she said giving me the pin before the peacekeeper shoved her out. I held the pin inside my hand, I didn't loosen my grip or let go of it. Gale stood next to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder "Catnip, It's alright we have each other" I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around Gale. Gale hugged me back tightly.

The door opened once again and inside stepped Stiles, Clary's little brother. He looked as if he was holding back tears with all his might, but his face was red. Clary ran up to him and hugged him tightly "Stiles are you okay?" He nodded, he bit his lip hard enough a little trickle of blood spread throughout his lip. "Clary?" he said lowly. Clary looked at Stiles worriedly, she also looked like she wanted to cry but she held back the tears. Clary nodded, signifying Stiles to go on. "Come back please" Clary stayed quiet and looked back at Jace who looked at Clary and gave her a sideways sad smile. "Okay" Clary said quietly. Stiles looked at her "Promise me" Clary said nothing what-so-ever. Clary looked at the floor "I promise" he voice cracked a bit.

Stiles was hugging Clary when the peacekeeper started to drag him away "Clary! I know you'll come back! I know you are!" he shouts. Clary had a rubber band on her wrist, she breathed in and out while she held back the band and let it slap against her skin repeatedly. Jace got up and hugged her, Clary buried her face in the crook of his neck "Jace, What-What If I don't-" Jace pulled Clary away from him slightly, he had a serious look on his face. His gold eyes looked into her emerald ones "Don't you _dare _say that Clarissa Fray, You _are _coming back to your family. And I will owe anything to heaven or hell if it means keeping you safe"

Clary just closed her eyes and hugged him. I sighed, I also was going to protect Clary, Maybe what she did to my father was wrong, And maybe I should want revenge, and I could take advantage and kill her in the games. But I won't do it, Even if I did want to, I couldn't bring myself to it, Clary and I had to many memories together. And I just can't kill someone I've shared so many laughs, memories, and many other things with.

"Gale" I whisper so Clary wouldn't be able to hear. Gale looked at me, His gray ones meeting mine. "Yes?" I thought about my wish to keep Clary alive. "We have to protect Clary, I want her to come back" Gale was about to say something but the peacekeeper brought in a girl with long black silky hair, brown almond eyes, and very gorgeous. She directly went to Alec, the boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes, Alec got up and hugged her tightly. "Alec, Are you okay?" He nods and smiles. The girl starts crying "Alec, you have to come back. Please I can't lose you, You're more than just a brother to me, you're my best friend and I can't loose you" Alec hugs her "Isabelle, I won't lie to you, and Don't know if I stand a chance against these guys, But I'll try my best" The girl, Isabelle, nodded and cried a bit more.

The peacekeeper barged in and took her, He brought in a small familiar kid. Rory. Rory ran to Gale, Gale let go of me and hugged Rory. "Gale, Katniss" he said. I walked to Rory and hugged him tightly "What a coincidence huh? Two of the people that hold my family together go into the games huh?" Rory played around with a black bracelet Gale and I bought for him when he was smaller, That meant he was nervous or scared. "Rory, It's okay. Gale and I will find a way for you to get food, and we'll try our best to come back to you" Rory smiled. I didn't know what was going to happen, only two people can come back, and Clary has to be one of them.

The peacekeeper came in and grabbed Rory. Rory gave us a sad smile before he left. Soon enough a man with an apron that had flour spilled over it walked towards Peeta, who was crying. Peeta looked up and got up quickly, he hugged his dad tightly. "Dad" he whispered. "Son, look I don't have much time but I wish you luck, and I want you to know no matter what happens I love you, You're mother and I will be praying to God so he can bring you back safely" Peeta hugged his dad once more before he walked to Gale and I. He looked over at Clary and Jace, he looked at them, and with his eyes told them to come towards him.

Jace held Clary's hand and walked towards him. "Look, I know you four don't know me, But my son knows you, and I know you're families don't have much to maintain themselves on, So meanwhile you're in the games I'll give them food, and try my best to keep them satisfied." Clary looked at Jace and smiled. That was honestly great news since I was the only one in my family going hunting to feed us, now my mom and Prim won't have to worry about food while we're gone... Or when we're permanently gone. Stop it Katniss, Stop thinking like that.

The peacekeeper came inside, The man looked at us "I wish you all good luck, I will pray every night for you all" and with that the peacekeeper took him away. The door opened and in came inside a small lady, She walked towards Jace and hugged him. She had tears streaming down her face "Jace, Son-" the lady was cut off by her own tears. Jace had a sadish look on his face, but he didn't burst into tears. Clary just stared at them. "I need you to come back, I can't loose you, You're all I have" Jace hugged his mother tighter "I'll try my best mom" as Jace and his mother talked I stared at Clary who looked at the floor and seemed lost in thought.

Soon enough two peacekeepers came in, one took Jace's mother, and the other one made us all go out. We all walked down the streets of District 3, many people looked at us with sorrowful looks, others didn't seem to care, and others gave us pityful looks. We all walked to the District's train station. In a few minutes we were in front of a capitol train, waiting for the doors to open.

But the doors didn't open, I guess someone from the inside had to open it. Suddenly I heard someone shout "EFFIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I looked back and saw a man with a big Vodka bottle in his hand, he stumbled around as he walked, he had long black curly hair, and gray seam eyes that are beautiful yet dangerous like. Soon enough the train doors opened to find Effie in a big long, purple, puffy dress, along with some purple wig. I rolled my eyes, the capitol and their stupid fashion.

"Ah, hello tributes! Welcome to you're new home for the next two weeks"

More Like Welcome To My Doom.

**Well what do you guys think?! Review and let me know! This chapter was dedicated to BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess! c: She's a good friend and a very honest reviewer! Check out her stories!**


End file.
